Patrick’s Awkward Song
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Patrick is getting tire of being the minor, so he express it by a song that he wrote to sing to everyone how he feels. An awkward song that doesn't make any sense, that will make you laugh. I don't own anything, please ignore the grammer ok, just a review


**I do not own all the characters from Capcom and Nintendo… so I start doing this story in tribute of Patrick after I have a dream of Patrick as a Pokemon Trainer, besides I felt like Patrick needs to be a main character of something else instead of a minor… Oh I forgot I don't own Axel from Square Enix!  
**

**I wish he was really a main character of Megaman instead of Solo and it kind make all his fans all anger at Capcom for making him a minor.  
**

* * *

_Patrick's Awkward Song_

Patrick show up on the stage in the middle of the gym, he did not a say a word as Sonia started to play the guitar, he started to sing…

Patrick: _I wish they were Pokemon, _

_Because they look so cool, _

_They are not Pokemon, but they are really aliens, _

_In addition, I wish we could battle unlike battle in their way. _

_I wish have a poke ball to capture them all…_

_I love Pokemon, I love Misty, and I love Pikachu, _

_However, I do not like Team Rocket because they really SUCK!_

Team Rocket: HEY

Patrick: _I always wish I were a Pokemon Trainer instead of being in this dump,_

_They make me a minor character instead of the mean character. _

_I wish I could show off my moves like Captain Falcon, _

_OH YEAH DOES THE CAPTAIN FALCON!_

(Patrick doing the Captain Falcon Dance)

Patrick: _So I can use Falcon Punch on them all who dare to make fun of me,_

_I wish they would just stop it before make Rey kick their sorry ass._

_Wish Bass in this game, it sucks without him; Solo does not look like Bass…_

Solo: … (Insulted)

Patrick: _Well, that would not happen, but I WISH I was a Pokemon trainer, _

_I wish to be the Pokemon Master to show that I got more skill than Pokemon, _

_Pokemon are cool, EM-ians are LAME, but they should be Pokemon…_

_Pokemon! POKEMON!  
_

Ophiuca and the EM beings: …

Patrick: _Bob Copper look like a dummy thinking Mega man did it, _

_However, to me he looks like a child predictor stalking Geo…_

Bob: WHAT!

Geo: Due he does got a point; he does look like a child predictor…

Patrick: _I do not want to in this game, but I want to be Pokemon Trainer, _

_Because you don't have to go to school, _

_You can battle, trade, and train Pokemon. _

Bud: I AM SICK OF SCHOOL; I want to be a Pokemon TRAINER! (Excited)

Luna: Please Bud do not! (In shock)

Geo: He really got a point there… (Thinking about it)

Zack: agree… in school is BORING! (Blurt out)

Solo: I could not have said it more! (Agreeing)

Chaud: No school! (Excited)

Sonia: School sucks… (Burning the school books)

Shepar: Patrick please does not in courage them!

Patrick: _Even breeding Pokemon, I want to SHOW them all I am not minor, _

_NEVERTHELESS, A MINOR with feelings…_

_I wish reploids were Pokemon too, _

_It will be cool if Leviathan was Humanoid Pokemon with the power of Ice and Water._

Leviathan: Giggle a little

Patrick: _Pokemon gotta catch them all, _

_However, EM Being they all about "Gotta kill them all for a stupid key."  
Pokemon Trainer is my no. 1 dream…_

_I do not want to be a Miner anymore, _

_Just a Pokemon Trainer…_

_JUST SIMPLE POKEMON TRAINER!  
POKEMON TRAINER, _

_DO NOT ME SPELL IT OUT!_

_P-O-K-E-M-O-N! T-R-A-I-N-E-R!_

_Got it Memorize!_

Axel: …he just stole my word! (Anger)

Everyone else applauded for Patrick after he done singing the song, Patrick takes a bow and got off the stage. "So you don't want to become Pokemon than being a character here!" angered Gemini B almost about to attack him, but Patrick throws a poke ball at him. Gemini got capture inside of the Pokeball as Patrick pick it up and takes out a Pokemon Trainer like hat. Patrick turns to them and smiles a little, he said, "This is good bye…" He left the school with a huge smile and leaving everyone in shock…

Geo said in shock, "He just captures Gemini!" "Don't you even think about it before I send everyone into detention!" said Shepar harsh, but calm, "Oh, I cannot change your mind, its up to you!" "Hey look is that a Ponyta!" said Zack looking out of the door. Everyone saw Patrick on a Ponyta, he wave at them and turn away… "Go Ponyta to Kanto!" said Patrick pointing to the north, Ponyta dashes into the sun and everyone did not say a word. "Good luck Patrick!" said Mega waving his napkin with tears coming down his eyes, "We are going to miss you!"

"Mega that the strangest thing that you ever did!" said Lyra apathetic, Mega did not say a word, but continue to wave like an idiot!

_An Awkward Owari_

* * *

**Please leave a review, sorry for disturbing you...**


End file.
